<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Me by chasingsoftness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797147">A New Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingsoftness/pseuds/chasingsoftness'>chasingsoftness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Infidelity, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingsoftness/pseuds/chasingsoftness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has changed since Alkali Lake. In more ways than one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Jean Grey/Scott Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Conceal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tags to be updated as Kinktober continues.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean had changed since Alkali Lake. It was subtle but present; an ashy quality to her smell that wasn’t there before, a more prominent display of her powers that bordered on reckless, and a willingness to take risks that would’ve never happened Before.</p><p>Logan grabbed one loose, jiggling breast and squeezed, kissing his way down a pale neck as she moaned into his ear, her delicious rump pressing back onto his groin. It was after hours; her in nothing but a little black nightie that barely covered her ass and him in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.</p><p>“I can’t --” she gasped as his teeth brushed against her upper trapezius, “Scott --”</p><p>He grabbed her by the hips and ground on her ass. The singular, thin shoulder strap holding her nightgown up slid tantalizingly down her shoulder as she ground back. </p><p>“Forget the boy scout,” he growled into her ear. “You’re the one who came to me, remember?” And she did, tonight and that first night. For all his overt flirts, Logan wasn’t the type of guy to come onto a girl if they didn’t explicitly say yes, and at that point, months into being a whatever-he-was at the school with no sign from Jeannie that she ever wanted anything more… </p><p>Imagine his surprise that first time: him and Jeannie in the cold, sterile lab; Jeannie patching him up because of a minor bullet wound to his side. They had been talking like normal, Logan flirting relentlessly and Jean rolling her eyes but not quite shutting him out as a good soon-to-be-married woman should. Then, without any prompting from his part, the doors banged shut, the lock clicking into place and she was taking off her glasses, her lab coat, and her shirt before climbing over him on the table while talking in a low, sultry voice while taking out her ponytail --</p><p>“Logan,” she pleaded, bringing him back to the here and now, a warm body in his hands and a frantic pulse jumping under his lips.</p><p>“Aw, c’mon Red. How’s about this once? You can say a mosquito bit you or somethin’.” He moved his hands from her hips, up her flank, to her shoulders; his hands slow and sensual as he pushed the straps to the side, chasing them past her elbows and her wrists, the flimsy nightie crumpling like breadcrumbs as it pooled around her ankles. She stepped out of them and then turned around and kissed him: hot, wet, and filthy, while his fingers slid over her soaked panties.</p><p>“Someone’s wet,” he remarked as he felt her up, pushing her lips apart from beyond the silk barrier and spreading the wetness around. The air was thick with the scent of her arousal and it was only a matter of time before she gave in completely. He circled her clit and she moaned, head tilted back, pushing herself more onto him before glaring.</p><p>“You know, if I wanted a tease, I would’ve gone to Scott.”</p><p>“No,” he pushed her onto the bed and climbed on after her, “you wouldn’t have.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kinktober Day 2: Choice/Trapped</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>In the ensuing months, they did it everywhere. His room, her and Scott’s room, the showers, her classroom, the Danger Room, outside. By this point, Logan had to concede they’d done it everywhere they could do it without majorly blowing their cover or scarring young minds. Of course, that was until tonight. Tonight, Jeannie had entered his room without so much as a knock and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the one place in the mansion they hadn’t fucked in.</p><p>The garage.</p><p>They were there now after lights out, the air musty and filled with motor oil but far, far away from the living quarters and so free to be as loud as they pleased; a rare treat for two people living on school grounds.</p><p>“Logan,” she whimpered as he removed his mouth from her throbbing cunt. She was sat sideways on Scott’s motorbike, her legs propped over his shoulders and her pink panties stuffed in his back pocket. She had been wearing a skirt the entire day -- not a tight, severe pencil skirt he’d expected her to wear -- but a flimsy flowing one; the kind that could give you a good view with the right breeze. It rested over her stomach now, just shy of covering the underside of her breasts. She humped the air as Logan moved back, watching glistening drops of arousal as they dripped onto Cyke’s leather seats. “I was so close,” she whined.</p><p>“Oh?” He massaged her inner thighs, the tips of his thumbs skirting her pubic mound but straying no further.</p><p>“Logan,” she growled. Suddenly, he felt a pull on his head as Jean used her telekinesis to shove his face back into her crotch. His nose bumped into her clit and his tongue got to working on pleasing her. He waited until her body began quaking and her moans grew to a fever pitch and then distanced himself again. Before she could force him back with either her powers or her finely shaped legs, he picked her up and carried her to the hood of Scott’s car. Between the short trip between motorcycle and car, her legs had dropped from his shoulders to his waist, and she only gave him enough time to pull his dick out before reeling him back in, their sexes joining in for some delicious friction.</p><p>“Please,” she said, lifting herself off the fastidiously clean hood to grab his dick. A hand on her wrist stopped her.</p><p>“Say it,” he demanded.</p><p>“Say what?” she asked, eyes hooded and body sinuous as she rolled her hips, but he wouldn’t be distracted so easily. He leaned into her body, guiding his dick to rub against her clit, the outside and inside of her lips, and then pausing right before her entrance.</p><p>“C’mon, Red, confess already.” He lowered a hand to her clit, rubbing against it in the slowest manner possible. Her chest heaved, the underside of her black skirt already glistening with traces of her wetness and his pre-cum. “You like this. You keep saying you love Scott but then keep coming back to me. Just say you love me and my fat cock more already.”</p><p>Pressed against her eager hole, he could feel as it contracted, as it clenched and pulsed and a new gush of wetness coated the head of his dick. She was aroused, her pupils widened into dinner plates, yet even still she refused to speak more than pleas and whimpers, begging him to fuck her.</p><p>“Say it,” he taunted.</p><p>“Enough!” With a crook of her finger, he was suddenly inside her and whatever control he had of the situation left him as his cock was sheathed in her warm, tightness. He growled, placing his palms on either side of her hips and thrusting for all he was worth. They went at it like animals, teeth and tongue and biting nips; it was a miracle they didn’t scratch up the car as Red that thing with her tongue that drove him crazy and incidentally triggered his claws. They were just reaching the climax of their little tryst when a voice cut through the moans.</p><p>“Who’s there? Whoever’s in the garage you have 20 seconds to get out, it’s past curfew.”</p><p>“Shit,” cursed Jean. She scrambled to detach herself from Logan but he wasn’t having it. Using his superior strength, he pulled her up so she had to wrap her long legs around his hips or else risk falling off. Paying no mind to the approaching footsteps, he bounced her on his cock, walking her away from any and all surfaces that she could conceivably use to balance herself, her arms instead wrapping around his shoulders as she tried to muffle her pleas.</p><p>“Logan -- Logan, that’s Scott. Logan, please--”</p><p>“What’s wrong, Jeannie? Don’t want your loverboy walking in on you fucking the local vagabond?”</p><p>“Logan,” she hissed. Her bare breasts pressing against his chest and her nails raking across his back. He gave her another kiss and pressed her back against the car, lifting her legs obscenely so he could better see his cock sliding in and out of her wet hole. “Say it,” he said as he bent her in half. “Either you say it and I let you go or you don't and I keep you here."</p><p>Slim was counting down. His footsteps were near but not quite outside the door. Not yet. “...28 27...26...25…”</p><p>“<em>Say what?</em>” she whispered into his mind but they both knew better. He reached around her leg and began messing with clit.</p><p>“Don’t play coy, Jeannie. You’re not in a position for coy.”</p><p>“...21...20… You still have time to come clean,” Slim called.</p><p>“<em>Okay, okay.</em>” Jeannie threw her head back, “<em>I love you. I love fucking you more than Scott. I love your fat cock and I love it when you make me cum.”</em></p><p>“Aloud,” he said, nipping at her ear. “Aloud or I keep fucking you through him finding us. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Having him find out about us? I bet that’s why you’re dragging your feet.”</p><p>Her chest was heaving and the scent of her arousal spiked to an all-time high, driving him towards his peak. “I love you. I love you fucking me more than -- fuck -- more than Scott. Logan. Logan, I’m so close--”</p><p>He slammed into her one last time and came inside her. His dick throbbed and then she was coming, her head thrown back. He had to cover her mouth to make sure she didn’t give them away as she moaned around his hand. He pulled out of her and smirked as he spotted a hint of white cum at the entrance of her hole.</p><p>“10...9...8--”</p><p>The blissed-out expression on Jeannie’s face transformed into panic as Scott’s voice came directly out of the door. She sat up and tried to smooth down her skirt and hair, her eyes darting over the garage. She picked up her bra dangling on the motorcycle’s handlebar and her top from the floor and rushed to put it on. “My panties,” she hissed, scanning the garage. “Where are my panties?”</p><p>“No clue,” Logan said with a shrug. “Guess you’ll have to go out there without them.” He pressed his back to the car and prayed she wouldn’t read his mind.</p><p>“You. Go hide,” she hissed. He put his hands up and crouched behind the car</p><p>“...3...2…”</p><p>She opened the door quickly and he saw Scott back up, surprise on his face, before Jean stepped forward, closing the garage door behind her. Smart move. If the door was open for more than a few seconds, then he was sure even Mr. Oblivious would be able to smell the thick stench of sex. But then again, without panties, the gesture might be null and void.</p><p>Despite the closed door between them, Logan could still hear them loud and clear. Perks of superhuman senses. “Jean? What are you doing here? Why didn’t you come to bed? I was looking everywhere for you!”</p><p>“Sorry I was… couldn’t sleep. Had too much energy, you know how it is.”</p><p>“If you had extra energy then I’m sure we can burn that in a more...productive way.”</p><p>Logan snorted. God, what did she ever see in him?</p><p>“Sorry, Scott but I’m tuckered out now. All I want is to take a shower and go to bed.</p><p>“Oh. Okay, if you’re sure…”</p><p>Their voices drifted into nothingness as they got further and further away. Logan rose to his full height, taking in the dirty scent of the garage and the imprints still left on Scott’s motorcycle seat. He was sure his cum was dripping down Jean’s thigh by now as she walked side by side with her husband, Scott oblivious as always…</p><p>He smirked as he stuffed Red’s panties further into his back pocket. They should fuck in the garage more often.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mind Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kinktober Day 3: Mind Control</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were doing it on Scott and Jean’s bed, Scott’s black sleeping mask peeking out of the drawer and their wedding photos sitting on the nightstand. They had become perhaps a little too lax in their frequent rendez-vous, the sun still streaming in from the half-closed blinds and Logan giving no mind to anything besides the way Jeannie’s hair fanned out in the pillows as she scratched at his back and gave as good as she got. Given that he was preoccupied, it was only natural that he didn't hear the footsteps or the doorknob turning until it was already too late.</p><p>"What the --!"</p><p>His human and animal instincts split between finishing the job, chasing pleasure until he fell over that blissful edge, and running away, hiding from the obviously angry and betrayed male rival. Oh sure, Slim was a master at precision control and emotional repression, but who knew what would happen if that control happened to slip. Healing factor or not, he'd watched Scott once blow the peak off of a mountain top and he'd rather not wait a month for his skin to regrow.</p><p>"Logan," Scott growled, his hands reaching for his visor -- for the little dial on the side that controlled his optic blasts -- before stilling completely.</p><p>The adrenaline from being caught had him harder than ever but he willed himself still so he could figure things out. Scott still hadn't said anything, hadn't moved an inch, and it wasn't because of shock. There was something unnatural about his posture, his breath too calm and measured. Then, as quick as he had frozen, Scott jumped to life, entering the room and closing the door behind him with a stiffness that made his usual stick-in-the-ass walk seem like fashion model grace.</p><p>He glanced down to the woman below him, her body glistening with sweat and eyes blown with lust and something darker. More dangerous. "What did you do?" he asked.</p><p>"I -- I have him in a mental hold. Time's not moving for him."</p><p>"You can do that?"</p><p>Her eyes flicked to his and they held promise in their hazel orbs. "I can do a lot of things."</p><p>He should've been scared. Frightened. Shit, thanks to the Weapon's X program his head was more messed up and vulnerable than most and it wouldn't take much to have him dancing the macarena while thinking he was a 12-year-old girl, so ergo, he should be downright terrified of what Jean was capable of, but he wasn't terrified or frightened or scared. Instead, he was really, really turned on.</p><p>"Tell him to come here," Logan said as he slowly began thrusting again.</p><p>"What?" No, I should erase his memories and send him elsewhere. I -- This is dangerous, Logan."</p><p>"Well, if you're going to erase his memories anyway then I don't see any reason we can't have a little fun with him first." He gave her cheek a kiss and then her mouth, grabbing her breasts and rubbing his thumbs against her nipples, all the while keeping his ears perked for familiar footsteps. Jeannie, the Jeannie from Before, wouldn't have done it but this was a different Jean -- a wild, more selfish Jean.</p><p>"No," she gasped, breaking from the kiss. "It's wrong. Controlling him like that would be --"</p><p>He dragged her by her hips from the top of the bed to the middle, maneuvering her with his hands so that they faced him -- faced Slim -- both of them naked as the day they were born, Jean on all fours like a bitch in heat, while Cyke was standing there with his pressed button-down shirt and tan slacks. He was still by the door, so far away, but that was fine. For now. He guided his dick back into her, making her moan and arch her back right in front of her husband. The lack of reaction from Scott was a tad disappointing, but he could tell from the minute twitch of Scott's fingers that Jean's control wasn't as airtight as she would've hoped. </p><p>Hell, Slim might even snap out of it the longer they went at it. That could be fun.</p><p>"You know, he could join us. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Red?" He was properly fucking her now, and contrary to Jean's words, she was meeting him thrust for thrust as if her life depended on it.</p><p>"No, it's wrong. I --"</p><p>"Oh? Wrong like fucking you on your two's bed is wrong? Like jumping me night and day while Scottie's being Mr. Oblivious is wrong? Don't be a hypocrite. Imagine it-- " he grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged at it until she couldn't help but lift her head and see her husband watching them from across the room, "-- him kissing you while I fuck you raw. He'd be gentle with ya, wouldn't he? Be the nice little cuckold while I give you what you really want but maybe you don't want Cyke being gentle with ya. I bet ya could make him rough if you wanted. I bet you could make him do anything you want."</p><p>She shuddered around his cock, her voice coming out in a breathy moan. He could feel temptation in her body; in the way Scott reached out, mouth agape, not in horror, but rather, lust. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Messing with the Boy Scout. Corruptin' him. We could corrupt him together."</p><p>A bulge was forming in Scott's pants, one formed by Jeannie's arousal. He licked his lips and whispered in his ear, low and husky; Jean's favorite. "I bet if I cum in you right now we can get Scottie to lick you clean. You'd love that, wouldn't ya?"</p><p>Finally, Scott got closer, his movements as stiff as the package in his pants.</p><p>Logan smirked. "Atta boy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like this, please consider following</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/chasingsoftness">my Twitter</a><br/>as I stumble through Kinktober.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>